Awscli
awscli-wa kommand lain interfeis für yusiŋ Amazon Web Sörveis. Päkeijs python-pip awscli-wa rekommenden tu instol wiŧ python dè pip. Soi diŋyǐu instol pip bifor instoliŋ awscli: # apt-get install python-pip Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * python-colorama * python-distlib * python-html5lib * python-setuptools Suggested packages: * python-lxml * python-genshi Recommended packages: * python-dev-all The following NEW packages will be installed: * python-colorama * python-distlib * python-html5lib * python-pip * python-setuptools 0 upgraded, 5 newly installed, 0 to remove and 4 not upgraded. Need to get 542 kB of archives. Aftèr nigè opèreiçion, 2,513 kB dè äddeiçionol diskspeis will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe python-colorama all 0.2.5-0.1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe python-distlib all 0.1.8-1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-html5lib all 0.999-2 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-setuptools all 3.3-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe python-pip all 1.5.4-1 kB Fetched 542 kB in 0s (2,387 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package python-colorama. (Reading database ... 85633 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../python-colorama_0.2.5-0.1ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-colorama (0.2.5-0.1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-distlib. Preparing to unpack .../python-distlib_0.1.8-1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-distlib (0.1.8-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-html5lib. Preparing to unpack .../python-html5lib_0.999-2_all.deb ... Unpacking python-html5lib (0.999-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-setuptools. Preparing to unpack .../python-setuptools_3.3-1ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-setuptools (3.3-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-pip. Preparing to unpack .../python-pip_1.5.4-1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-pip (1.5.4-1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1) ... Setting up python-colorama (0.2.5-0.1ubuntu1) ... Setting up python-distlib (0.1.8-1) ... Setting up python-html5lib (0.999-2) ... Setting up python-setuptools (3.3-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up python-pip (1.5.4-1) ... awscli # pip install awscli Downloading/unpacking awscli Downloading awscli-1.4.2.tar.gz (239kB): 239kB downloaded Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/awscli/setup.py) egg_info for package awscli Downloading/unpacking botocore>=0.62.0,<0.63.0 (from awscli) Downloading botocore-0.62.0.tar.gz (2.9MB): 2.9MB downloaded Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/botocore/setup.py) egg_info for package botocore Downloading/unpacking bcdoc>=0.12.0,<0.13.0 (from awscli) Downloading bcdoc-0.12.2.tar.gz Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/bcdoc/setup.py) egg_info for package bcdoc warning: no files found matching 'README.md' Requirement already satisfied (use --upgrade to upgrade): six>=1.1.0 in /usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages (from awscli) Requirement already satisfied (use --upgrade to upgrade): colorama 0.2.5 in /usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages (from awscli) Downloading/unpacking docutils>=0.10 (from awscli) Downloading docutils-0.12.tar.gz (1.6MB): 1.6MB downloaded Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/docutils/setup.py) egg_info for package docutils warning: no files found matching 'MANIFEST' warning: no files found matching '*' under directory 'extras' warning: no previously-included files matching '.cvsignore' found under directory '*' warning: no previously-included files matching '*.pyc' found under directory '*' warning: no previously-included files matching '*~' found under directory '*' warning: no previously-included files matching '.DS_Store' found under directory '*' Downloading/unpacking rsa 3.1.2 (from awscli) Downloading rsa-3.1.2.tar.gz Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/rsa/setup.py) egg_info for package rsa warning: no files found matching 'README' Downloading/unpacking jmespath 0.4.1 (from botocore>=0.62.0,<0.63.0->awscli) Downloading jmespath-0.4.1.tar.gz Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/jmespath/setup.py) egg_info for package jmespath Downloading/unpacking python-dateutil>=2.1 (from botocore>=0.62.0,<0.63.0->awscli) Downloading python-dateutil-2.2.tar.gz (259kB): 259kB downloaded Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/python-dateutil/setup.py) egg_info for package python-dateutil Downloading/unpacking pyasn1>=0.1.3 (from rsa 3.1.2->awscli) Downloading pyasn1-0.1.7.tar.gz (68kB): 68kB downloaded Running setup.py (path:/tmp/pip_build_root/pyasn1/setup.py) egg_info for package pyasn1 Installing collected packages: awscli, botocore, bcdoc, docutils, rsa, jmespath, python-dateutil, pyasn1 Running setup.py install for awscli changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/aws from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/aws.cmd from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/aws_completer from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/aws_zsh_completer.sh from 644 to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/aws.cmd to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/aws to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/aws_zsh_completer.sh to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/aws_completer to 755 Running setup.py install for botocore Running setup.py install for bcdoc warning: no files found matching 'README.md' Running setup.py install for docutils changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2html.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2s5.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2latex.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2xetex.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2man.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2xml.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2pseudoxml.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rstpep2html.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2odt.py from 644 to 755 changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/rst2odt_prepstyles.py from 644 to 755 warning: no files found matching 'MANIFEST' warning: no files found matching '*' under directory 'extras' warning: no previously-included files matching '.cvsignore' found under directory '*' warning: no previously-included files matching '*.pyc' found under directory '*' warning: no previously-included files matching '*~' found under directory '*' warning: no previously-included files matching '.DS_Store' found under directory '*' changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2latex.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rstpep2html.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2xml.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2s5.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2man.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2odt_prepstyles.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2pseudoxml.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2xetex.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2html.py to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/rst2odt.py to 755 Running setup.py install for rsa warning: no files found matching 'README' Installing pyrsa-encrypt-bigfile script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-encrypt script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-verify script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-sign script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-priv2pub script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-decrypt script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-keygen script to /usr/local/bin Installing pyrsa-decrypt-bigfile script to /usr/local/bin Running setup.py install for jmespath changing mode of build/scripts-2.7/jp from 644 to 755 changing mode of /usr/local/bin/jp to 755 Running setup.py install for python-dateutil Running setup.py install for pyasn1 Successfully installed awscli botocore bcdoc docutils rsa jmespath python-dateutil pyasn1 Cleaning up... # Riförènses Ikstörnol lingks Category:Linuks päkeij